


underneath the skin, there's a human

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After defeating Bill and saving the world in the process, the twins have at last returned to their beloved hometown with hopes that nothing bad will happen to them or to the rest of the family from now on.Or so they thought.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Things felt different on their way back home. Dipper wasn’t sure what was making him feel this way or why, but something just didn’t feel right to him. 

Instantly, he pushed away that thought into the corners of his mind, shrugged it off as just some lingering anxiousness before drifting into sleep. But as much as the nap nourished his aching body and his troubled mind, a small fragment couldn’t help but to cling onto that suspicion.

October arrived with a vengeance when their history teacher sprung a surprise test on the unsuspecting class. A test that, despite many reassurances from his family and lots of studying, made him anxious. What if he got some of the questions wrong? What if he _fails_? 

When the day finally arrived, he tried his best and submitted it with the rest of the class’ papers. Weeks later, when she gave them back, Dipper was at a loss for words once he saw his grade: a big, bold A. 

Every question he had answered was _right._ Even the ones he couldn’t figure out and guessed was given a check. While everyone dispersed into their own groups until the final bell rang, he continued to look at the sheet before him, torn between feeling relieved or afraid.

What happened the following week didn’t help either. While on his way to the next class, he and Mabel were met by a fellow classmate. When asked, she told them that she wanted to ask Dipper if he would like to help her with her homework. He agreed.

“Really?!” She replied before giving him a hug. “Thank you so much!” 

An indescribable feeling coursed through his body, but he was too caught up in the current situation to even notice. That is, until Mabel mentioned the increase in his energy levels since then.

Once he looked back, he realized the way he reacted to her request was very familiar. Almost reminiscent of a certain triangle.

He tried not to think about it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

One November night, Dipper awoke in the middle of the night after experiencing a surreal dream and found himself unable to go back to sleep. Groggy, he headed over to the bathroom, but came to a surprise when he found himself able to see in the dark. 

His awe was soon dashed when he saw a blue-eyed reflection in the mirror. His reflection. He froze, staring at the changed irises. He then unraveled his right sleeve, revealing the scars underneath, and pinched.

Flinching at the pain, he took a quick look at the mirror. This time, however, they were restored to their natural brown hue. By the time he got back to bed and woke up the next morning, he could still feel that sinking sense of wrong growing in the back of his mind.

During December, he bit his tongue one morning eating breakfast with his family. Once he arrived at the bathroom for some toilet paper, he noticed the change in his canines. They looked more pointier. _Sharper._

He tried his best not to think about it on his way to school and was almost successful until someone named Keith noticed them and proceeded to tease him about it throughout the day. Now normally Dipper would have ignored it and moved on, but he insulted his sister. _His_ family. **_His._**

“-per! Dipper, STOP! You’re hurting him!”

He blinked. What was he doing? He tried to scour through the banks of his memory, but he couldn’t find any trace of what had happened that caused him to be in this moment.

Then he saw it. Red on the smooth white floor and on his right hand. _Blood._ Dipper gazed downward to see his left gripped onto Keith's shirt, his nose bleeding. And his eyes! He had never seen such fear in them before. 

Did…

Did _he_ do this? 

But why? Because he said something about Mabel? Well he shouldn’t have, but that still didn’t justify what he could've done to him in return.

So he ran.

He let go of the shirt, pushed against the crowd, and _ran_. He continued running towards the nearest door, ignoring his sister's calls, and shut himself in. Fortunately, it was the boys’ bathroom so Mabel couldn’t find him here.

Once the adrenaline had worn off and the beating in his ears lessened to a steady pulse, he put his back to the door, slid down to the floor, hugged his knees, and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds later, Dipper spent his time washing off the blood and bandaging his right hand with toilet paper. He regretted taking a glance at the mirror because staring back were those blue eyes again. He blinked and they were gone. With a heavy sigh, he walked out.

As soon as he was found, he was immediately led to the principal's office. When he had arrived, Mabel, his parents, and Keith’s were all there. Per her request, Dipper sat beside his sister and explained his side of the story after the others did theirs.

After she had got all of the points of view, she assigned the two boys to the nurse and then detention until the next class starts. But first they had to apologize. 

Dipper did it first, for he was already feeling bad for what he did to him. He doesn’t deserve it _,_ a cold voice murmured in his mind. He ignored it.

Since then, the other kids spoke of the incident in hushed whispers, thinking that he wouldn't hear.

He did. Just like he could hear the sounds coming from outside the window and the occasional tick from the clock above. That monotonous voice was in his mind too, but the thunk-thunk of woodpeckers pecking away and the beautiful melodies of bird songs made it easier for him to ignore it and the rumors.

 _Guess not all these changes are bad_ , he thought.


End file.
